


Birthday Surprises

by Devilchick12



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilchick12/pseuds/Devilchick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to the Avengers Tower to celebrate your Birthday but end up getting more than what you intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

You were very close to the Avengers, namely Steve and Bucky. It was a very special day today, well not to you but to the Avengers. You trotted into the Avengers Towers and greeted JARVIS cheerfully when you got into the elevator. "Good day, Miss (y/n)."his voice rang through the enclosed area.  
"How are you?"you pulled your white blouse over the waist hem of your (f/c) skinny jeans.  
"I am just fine, and how are you?"  
"I'm great, thanks for asking."The elevator started going up.  
"Well, Happy birthday to you, Miss (y/n)."you blushed as a grin appeared on your face.  
"Thank you, JARVIS. I'm hoping to spend the day with the team. It'd make my day totally awesome."you giggled. The door suddenly opened.  
"I'm sure they'd love to spend it with you too. Farewell, Miss (y/n)."  
"Bye, JARVIS."you trotted out of the elevator and into the kitchen of the main floor. You walked up behind Tony and hugged him. He looked at your arms and grinned.  
"Hello, (y/n). How are you today? I bet well. Happy Birthday, Sugar."you giggled and let go of him. He turned around and looked you over.  
"You're looking quite beautiful today."you blushed.  
"Thanks Tony."he nodded and turned back to what he was doing.

You went to the Boxing Gym and saw Natasha and Bucky sparing while Steve sat on a bench drinking water. They turned to look at you. Natasha had a small but visible smile, Steve smiled warmly, and Bucky smirked cockily. You waved happily.  
"Happy Birthday, (nickname)."Natasha said, hopping over the Boxing ring's fence. She walked over to you and wrapped her arm around your shoulders and led you into the center of the room.  
"Happy Birthday, (y/n). How's your day been today?"asked Steve.  
"Great! I hope it gets better as the day carries on."you smiled brightly. Bucky chuckled and walked up to you.  
"Don't worry, babe. It will."Natasha gave him a don't-do-anything-to-her-that-you'll-regret look and Bucky put his hands up defensively. Luckily, you didn't notice and hugged Steve. Bucky raised his eyebrow at Steve and his friend looked away.  
"I'm so happy to be with you guys! I love you all."you giggled. Natasha chuckled quietly. "I'm going to say hi to everyone else. See ya later."and you dashed off. You went to the bar and saw Clint and Bruce talking.  
"Hey, Sweet cheeks."called the archer. You smiled and he wrapped you in a hug. You pulled back after a while and grinned at Bruce. He shyly waved at you.  
"Happy Birthday."Bruce said with a blush.  
"Thanks, Bruce."  
"Right, Happy Birthday. Hope this one is a good one."said Clint.  
"It should be. When I was younger, I didn't have as swell ones as I should've but I think they're getting better."unknown to you, Bucky had heard your statement and decided he was going to make this birthday the best one of your life. He chuckled and walked away. 

Later in the day, you went back to the Boxing Gym to see that although the lights were on, there was no one there. You sat down on a bench and ran your hand through your hair. The door suddenly slammed shut and locked, causing you to jump a mile. You looked around but saw no one. You stood up and felt the insides of your pockets nervously. You were spun around and you saw Bucky. But he was in his Winter Soldier outfit, his mask and everything. "Oh, B-Bucky. Hello."you slightly stuttered. He grabbed your head and put his other hand to his face, ripping off his mask. He smashed your soft lips against his. 

You gasped as he aggressively made out with you. He growled and shoved his tongue into your mouth, wrestling with yours. You moaned and fought back gently. He took control and claimed every inch of your mouth. He pulled back, a long string of saliva connected you two which made you blush. He grabbed your jeans and quickly pulled your pants and underwear down. He ran his metal fingers down your stomach and to your pussy. You gasped at the cool metal touching your heat. He slid on finger in and started moving it slowly. You felt yourself tighten around him instantly. "Are you a virgin?"he asked. You nodded. "I'll go slow."he gently pushed in his middle finger as well. You gasped and closed your eyes. He chuckled and made a scissoring motion, stretching you out. He pulled his fingers out, causing you to whimper and open your eyes, and he pushed you onto your knees.

 

You were eye level with his crotch and you watched as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. You noticed he didn't have any underwear, his manhood in your face. He gently kneaded the back of your head, running his fingers through your silky (h/c) hair. You leaned forward and pushed the head of his cock into your mouth. He groaned lightly at the sensation, urging you forward. You slowly moved to take his thick, long length entirely, pulling back every once in a while. He absentmindedly pushed your head down and your nose hit his pubic bone. 

He released your head and you pulled back. You leaned back and tumbled gently onto your back, your legs spread out, welcoming the super soldier. He grinned and pulled off the rest of his clothing. He crawled over you and pulled off your shirt and bra. He rubbed your breasts and noticed and blush appear on your face. "You're so adorable-wait, no not adorable, you're so, very sexy."you bit your lip and looked into his eyes. He ran his hands down your body to your legs. "This might hurt a bit, but it won't last for long, I don't think."your heart beat picked up slightly. Suddenly, you felt your pussy stretch but it didn't hurt, just felt uncomfortable. Once he was fully in, he stayed there for a moment. You tightened around him as you felt him reach places you didn't know existed. You gasped and moaned, he took that as a sign to go. Bucky started thrusting slowly, you started to move your hips against his.  
"Faster Bucky!"you cried. He moved faster and leaned down to bite your neck. "Oh, Bucky,"you gasped, "Harder! Fuck me harder, Bucky!"He put your legs over his shoulders and gripped your hips hard enough to leave bruises, thrusting inhumanly hard and fast.

He let out low growls as tightened against him. You screeched as you felt him slam into your g-spot and you let your liquids flow out. He grunted loudly and thrust deep into you, releasing his cum into you. You closed your eyes and sighed. After a while, he pulled back and he helped you pull on your clothes, him doing the same. He picked you up and carried you to his floor. 

You woke up with two strong arms wrapped around you. You looked over your shoulder and saw Bucky laying there. You smiled and shifted slightly. "Good morning, Darlin'."he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck.  
"Good morning."you mumbled.  
"How did you sleep?"he asked.  
"Good. What about you?"  
"Wonderful. It might be because I fell asleep next to you."you smiled and rubbed his arms that were around your waist.  
"You gave me the best birthday."you turned to face him.  
"I hoped I did."you giggled at his words.  
"Um, the rest don't know what happened, do they?"you started to worry.  
"I don't think so. But if they do, Steve and Bruce will stay quite about, and well, I'm pretty sure you know what the rest will you."you gulped and sighed.  
"Let's get up."He pulled back his arms and got off the bed. You tried to move but your body ached everywhere. He chuckled and you teasingly glared at him. He grabbed your hand and pulled you up.

You went down to the main floor to eat breakfast and when you got there, you saw Tony. He smirked when he saw you. "Well, look who's up. Birthday Princess and Jack Frost."you burrowed your eyebrows at his nicknames. "I hope you, enjoyed, yourselves last night."Tony snickered. 

You hung your head and Bucky rubbed your back, shooting glares at Tony. Tony backed off and walked away. Natasha walked over to you both and you smiled at your friend. "Hello, Nat."you chirped.  
"Hello, (y/n). How are you?"you smiled brightly at her.  
"I'm good."Nat nodded and turned to Bucky. She kicked his shin, knocking him over. Your eyes widened. He stomped on his chest and kicked his side, you assumed pretty hard.  
"What the hell did I say, Barnes?!"you shouted at him.  
"You didn't say anything!"he groaned in pain.  
"You know what I mean. I didn't want you to touch her in anyway."she stood on his stomach.  
"You said 'anything I'll regret' I don't regret that. I love her. She's my girlfriend, I think."he looked to you and you nodded. Natasha jumped slightly on him but landed pretty hard.  
"You'll regret it. I'll make sure of it. Just not when she's around."she got off him and walked to you.  
"I love him, please don't hurt him, at least not too bad."she chuckled at your plea.  
"Okay, I'll try."you smiled at her as she walked by then you went to help Bucky up.  
"Those damn birthday surprises!"he growled.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing smut and rough sex but I really tried on this one so oh well. I hope you enjoy sexy, dominate(somewhat) Bucky.


End file.
